pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Pingrek
Description Pingrek is a new Uberhero in Patapon 3. It is a Koppen Mahopon. He wears a black and white mask that is shaped like a penguin and a light blue cape. Acquisitions Pingrek is unlocked when you level Yumiyacha to level 5. Pingrek is level 5 when he is unlocked. Getting Pingrek and Yumiyacha to level 8 unlocks Oohoroc. Pingrek evolves at level 8 and level 20. Evolve Forms Equipment Pingrek can use: *Scepters and Shoes from unlocking. Uberhero Mode: Healing Chateau :Creates a giant ice castle that emits a visible energy which gradually heals allies. *'Activate:' , then *'Combo:' His Uberhero Mode involves healing all the Patapons in his range by making an ice temple which replenishes their health until full. If the temple receives too much damage it will . break, causing Pingrek to tumble, using the Party Song (Pata-Pon-Don-Chaka) causes him to recover immediately. This works very well with Guardira's Uberhero Mode as it can protect the temple from melee attacks, allowing the Uberhero mode to continue uninterrupted. His Uberhero Mode only restores a small amount of HP, but is effective because the healing will go on fast unless interrupted, unlike Bowmunk's healing mode Note: If you have a high level scepter and if you totally upgrade Health Recovery and Frost Guard, the healing magic becomes stronger. Abilities PonPon Pingrek fires an ice bolt towards enemies that initially freezes, may also inflicts ignite, poison, or induce sleeping his enemies, depending on the abilities of his scepter. It cannot directly deal damage. ChakaChaka Song Uses his sceptres' special ability. Which includes restoring health, curing status aliments, and temporarily increasing defense. *Heal All: Heals all Patapons in range by a certain amount depending on the damage stat. *Guard All: Creates a shield around all Patapons in range, reducing the damage received for a single measure. *Normalize: Instantly cures all Patapons from status effects such as fire and poison. Unlike the other two spells this has infinite range. PonChaka *PonPon: Creates a wall of ice to defend all party members from on-coming melee attacks, a maximum of 8 can be created at once. The ice wall will break once it has taken a certain amount of damage, and with the Class Skill, Freeze Trap unlocked, it will explode. Also the Healing Chateau created during Pingrek's Hero Mode counts as a wall of ice. *ChakaChaka: Activates Uberhero Mode which continuously restores health until all HP is restored or the Chateau is destroyed. If it is destroyed, Pingrek will fall over (Tumble), and remain that way for about 4 commands. DonChaka can recover this effect. Note: If you charged and then defended, but you did not perform the defend command perfectly, or you do it out of Fever, Pingrek heals everyone, as charge-defend of all scepters is healing, practically a slightly stronger healing and sometimes double power. Class Skills Ice Wall Doing a charged attack creates a wall of ice to defend all party members from enemy attacks. It can only sustain a minimal amount of damage. Up to seven walls can be made. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Freeze Trap. Freeze Trap Superior skill to Ice Wall. Ice Walls explode if they have reached their limit of sustaining damage which deals damage to enemies near the explosion. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Ice Wall. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Ice Fortress. Ice Fortress (Ice Buttress in EU version) Healing Chateau and Ice Walls have double HP lifetime. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Freeze Trap. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or Hero Mode. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Health Recovery *Note: Experience in this skill is gained by healing allies during Uberhero Mode or by performing Pingrek's Charged Attack. Health Recovery Boosts HP recovery of Healing Chateau and Heal All. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Ice Buttress. Upgrade this skill by restoring health to allies. You can restore health using a charged defense or Hero Mode. *Note: Experience in this skill is gained by healing allies. If Pingrek's spell does not restore any stamina, no experience is gained. Frost Guard Occasionally freezes attacker. Activates by enemy melee attack. *Welcome Bonus: 2x Healing Magic Set Skills Pingrek originally equips two set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of three set skills. Antifreeze Doubles freeze resistance. Gained at Level 10. Freeze Boost 1 This multiplies the chance of the user freezing an opponent by 1.25. Learned at Level 15. Freeze Boost 2 This multiplies the chance of the user freezing an opponent by 1.5. Learned at level 25. Peerless Penguin Uberhero Only. Doubles max HP, but halves attack speed. Learned at Level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Pingrek is the only Uberhero whose Uberhero Mode can be cut short by the opposition without just killing the Uberhero. *The Uberhero Pingrek is short compared to the other Uberheroes despite normal Mahopons being taller than normal Patapons. *If Pingrek uses his Healing Chateau and Bowmunk uses his Freaky Tree at the same time it creates a powerful heal effect. *Château means castle in French. *When equipped with a Maelstrom Scepter, his Ice Wall and Freeze Trap turns Dark Blue and has Freeze and Sleep effects. When equipped with a Scepter of Rahmon, the Freeze Trap turns Purple and has Poison effects. *All Unique and Super Unique scepters give infinite resistance (that is, immunity) to a certain status effect, depending on The Scepter. (Eg. Firefighter Scepter provides infinite resistance to fire.) *Pingrek's healing power depends on his strength. It means that the higher the strength, the more Pingrek heals. It still doesn't deal any damage though. * Pingrek is the only unit in the game who doesn't have any attack element (as in, Slash, Strike, Stab etc.). This may be due to the fact that Pingrek cannot directly damage enemies or structures. *There is a small mistake with Peerless Penguin. It says it halves attack power, but actually it halves attack speed. *Pingrek has only one way to attack enemies and that is upgraded Charge Attack. Pingrek can be considered as the least effective unit to deal damage. *Pingrek's charge attack and defend is the complete opposite of Bowmunk's. Pingrek's Charge Defend performs Hero Mode or healing, while Bowmunk can heal units with his Charge Attack. Bowmunk's Charge Defend is a large boulder, which is nearly similar to Pingrek's charge attack, the Ice Wall. *Pingrek and Oohoroc have the lowest base HP of all classes in Patapon 3, getting +1k stamina at level 9. *Pingrek and Bowmunk are the only classes to gain a welcome bonus for healing power. es:Pingrek Category:Patapon 3 Category:Rarepons Category:Units Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units